Metallic abrading devices produced through an etching process with a suitable resist are known to the prior art and typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,321. This patent discloses the process in which a major portion of the surface of a sheet of metal is etched away leaving only portions of the material positioned underneath chosen islands of resist so as to create a set of sharp regular points on the surface of the metal. Such a process produces an abrading material that operates primarily through a scratching or gouging operation and produces a rather rough surface.
Another prior art approach, typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,080, shows an abrading material produced from etching wherein the etching process is allowed to proceed backwards underneath the resist to undercut the points and create cutting edges. Such edges result in a smoother finished surface. However, the remaining cutting teeth have flat tops and do not penetrate very well. Accordingly, the abrading rate is very slow and using a tool with this material is tedious. These prior art metallic abrasion materials have not gained commercial acceptance because they simply are not as effective as competing sandpapers in getting the job done, although they are longer lasting since the metal is more durable. My invention contemplates an entirely new approach to the production of etched metallic abrasives which yields a product much superior to that in the prior art. The above problems are overcome so that both speed and smooth finish are obtainable.